happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 101-110
Seasons 101-110 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Seasons Season 101 #All Cats Go to Heaven: In the season/Arc 3 premiere, Katze dies and goes to heaven. #Sumo Enchanted Evening: Drako gets obese at a buffet and can't afford the $100 bill, so he does a sumo showdown with the restaurant owner, Pando. #Don't Toxic Waste Your Life: Poachy pollutes the forest with Toxic Waste and mutates the wildlife. #Number One Fanatics: Kibble and Racky get into a fight over Splendid. #Stero-Loathe: Ludwig gets a little to addicted to his new turn-table. #Beat the Meat: An attempt to cook goes horribly wrong, for Raylan and Snowball. #Yum of Your Business: Gawle has to call a babysitter for Ghoul, even for another not-child. #Go To Water Way: A group of young adults bring some teenagers to waterpark. What could go wrong? #Family Visit: When Kumo visits her cousins, Cuckoo Lander needs to make sure Kumo doesn't cause to much trouble when the only adult in the house goes shopping. #Quack Under Pressure: Dr. Quackery goes to medical school to prove himself after having his doctor's license revoked. #When Carrots Attack: Toxic waste causes Cuddles' carrot to turn into a giant monster #Disasters of the Universe: Sniffles attempts to reboot his favorite childhood cartoon show. #Stacylicious: Thanks to a sarcastic Internet user, Stacy creates the latest memetic catchphrase #Lemon Fiction: Disco Bear tries to win a date with Random, in most likely his most pathetic attempt to get a date yet. #Son of a Glitch: When Digit buys a game from Lifty and Shifty, he encounters a glitch. #Late for Me, Soon for Your: Orion go to school, but some curses always prevent him from going to school. #This is Glass, Not Grass: Wawa going to school, hopefully she learn something... #Raw Diamonds: Sarky wants to have a diamond but forgot his money. Will he become a thieve in order to get what he wants? #Rapping Ready: Disco Bear gives up his love of disco, and becomes a rapper thanks to Double A. #Choking Facts: Sarky's hunger after a cupcakes brings him into a lot of trouble. #Greedy Does It: Can Rookie stop Lifty and Shifty from stealing money, or will he make everything worse? #Mutant Pokécreatures: A giant toxic waste in Happy Tree Town causes nearby wildlife to become horrifying, pokémon-like mutant monsters. #A Panda For A Day: Gurē swaps his partner with The Pranks Duo after he stole Mix's goggles. #The Mole Of Loch Ness: In the Season 101 finale, A curse by Vampy causes Cryptie to become the Loch Ness Monster. Season 102 #The Incredible Shrinking Paws: In the Season 102 premiere, Hexe accidentally shrinks Paws. #Glazed and Confused: Salvia becomes addicted to donuts after following Doe home. #To Howl Or To Bleat: Howl is turned to a sheep by Cascade due to flipping out in the moon. #Emojie The Killer: When Huggly starts to become more loved and cute, Emojie turns herself to a serial killer. #Flame On You: Is Lumpy the firefighter able to put out a fire or will he fail at his job like everytime? #Purple-Painted On: Cuddles accidentally makes him purple during a painting try fail, Causing him to be mistaken as Muddles. #Bros before Ros: Disco Bear creates a lover robot. #Shave the Day : Lumpy is again shaving while driving. How can this go out well? #In-so-Mania: Wawa is having weird dreams. #That's Gonna Cos-Play Ya: Nutty and Sniffles cosplay as Batman and Robin. #Who's To Fame?: Will Surly take his chance to be the mayor of HTF Town? #Substitute Creature: When Teachie gets injured in a chemistry accident, Snarky replaces him, leading an embarassed Sarcasm to try and heal his old teacher. #Treasure Blunt : Wooly, Cryptie and Bastion go on a search for a hidden treasure deep in the jungle. #Un-porcine Circumstances: Fatty gets a brain transplant..into the body of a wolf with the mind of a sheep. #Revenge For The Girlish Leopard: After more boys fall in love with Lovely, The girls that are jealous of Lovely plan to get revenge on this.... #Babysitting Nightmare: Savaughn takes care of Zet's daughter, but it's not so easy as it looks. #Can't Sand A Chance: Sandstorm has fun at the beach, until he realizes he flips out at anything desert-related. #It'll Be Cat-astrophic: Craze joins the Dark Kittens, much to Choco and Cara's dismay. #Where In Time is Giggles Sandiego?: When Giggles doesn't arrive home from the grocery store for a long time, Cuddles becomes convinced that she's been kidnapped and decides to be a hero and save her. #Tan-Uh-Key: This episode marks the first starring role of 泥棒 the tanuki thief. #Happy Tree Feud: In the finale, The tree friends star on a game show, that ends up being more dangerous than they originally expected. Season 103 # Fire and Ice: In the premiere, Drako (in his dragon form) gets a new ability: Ice Breath. But when Iclyn loses her ice powers, Drako must help her. # Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base: Digit and Nester battle to find out who's better: Making memes or playing games! # China's Polar From Space: Yin and Yang get all snow-covered after a cold arctic breeze, Making the Happy Tundra Friends mistake them as newcomer polar bears. # Buck Naked: When Buck is caught naked on camera, it's up to Chuck to help him. # No More Bunny Business: Jealous of Lia and Cottonball's relationship, Jeni searches for her own pet. # Beware Of The Wolf in Beat's Clothing: Carota gives some wildlife carrots, But a not-so-normal wolf wants one too, However, She doesn't have some carrots left anymore...But see what happens next! # 4th of July Not Day Cheesecake: Tussles celebrates Happy New Year, But doesn't realize it's not January 2018 yet! # PaperBagged: Dandylyon steals Lexx's paperbag and turns it into a puppet. #Rocking the House: Rockland uses his powers to try to save people, varying amounts of success. #I Want You To Gnome: Robo Music Finds A Gnome. #High on the Hog: A accidental experiment causes Butch to grow her legs higher and longer. #Horror Rabbit: A story about a young girl who plays with a cursed rabbit incorrectly. #Hop-py Holidays: Hops must help Lumpy Claus deliver presents after accidentally breaking his sleigh. #Ballerina Bonanza: Lillie tries to preform a dancing performance, but there are distractions. #Chilly Paws: Uncle Jagger meets the love of his life when he takes Paws on a ski trip. #Thanksgiving Till It Hurts: Raylan attempts the prefect thanksgiving. #Go Goose or Sharkloose: Goose is swallowed accidentally by a shark and spends his life inside the shark's stomach. #Equineing French With A Disguisehorse: Pierre gets a new horse, not knowing it to be Pranky, Loony and Squawkie in disguise. #Stink, Stank, Stuck: Fungus attempts to help Hissy after his head gets stuck in a pop can. #PrankyOFive: After a vicious prank goes wrong, Pranky gets banned from all children. #A BlackFriday Carol: Snowball visits three ghosts due for her hate of Black Friday. #No Clouding Around: Kumo's power to control clouds goes haywire after drinking a potion that wasn't meant for her. #Influ-END-za: Sarcasm refuses to take his flu shot and becomes sick as a result. Can Snarky and her team of scientists help him get better? #Full of Flippers: Maya gets a vase stuck over her head, and due to her clumsiness and her flippers, it'll sure be hard for her to get it off! #Stick in a Fossil: Diggy ends up being stuck in a giant brachiosaurus fossil while trying to find golden mines. #Fruit Looped: Misunderstandings ensue after Rafie gets his beak stuck in a watermelon. #Whatever Votes Your Boat: Todd enters himself in a voting competition for a TV show, and doesn’t really get what he wants. #High Pitched: Echoes is having problems with her voice that causes troubles to herself and others. #Keep Zombie and Song Together: In the Season 103 finale, Pitch's new horror song mysteriously causes a zombie apocalypse around town! Will the hyena singer stop this before too late? Season 104 # Hornless and Tuskfull Switches: In the Season 104 premiere, After a accident, Randy and Eli switch tusk and horn. # Twice the Nice: Tired of getting coal every Christmas, Jake and Jet decide to halt their naughty ways and try doing some good. # Ice Cream, Ice Scheme: Lillie buys an ice cream machine from Swindler, and something is going wrong with the ice cream Lillie makes. # Laser of the Month: Capey gets new laser superpowers, that accidentally end up injuring and killing other people. # A Camel Ride: Humps takes Aurora Dawn and Skippy and Dippy to the mountains. # A Spider Shade of Brown: Gnu's house is invanded by a swarm of sewer spiders, with the latter having trouble to stop it! # Sticks Monsterifed: Climber comes across a cave and she finds what she thinks is a monster, which is actually a shadow of a old bunch of sticks with a large box on them. # Don't Book Now: After Nimy came into the town, Zee is forced to apologize to her after the previous incident between both of them. # You Gotta be Kitting Me!: Flaky decides to visit a camp-like hotel. But she doesn't expect two pranksters to visit as well! # Toxiciting Crunches of Death: Penny accidentally puts toxic in her fabricated cookies, causing worse trouble to the ones who eat these. # Melting Points of the Venomous: Venomousy tries fixing a school bus, but is intrupted, annoyed and distracted by Screwball. # Quokka Springs, In a Playio: Happy the quokka gets a job at a toy company by making toys due to her habit of making stuffed animals, But can this be hard for her? # The Hungry Games: Eerie possess into Handy's body so she can eat anything she could find. Will Handy stop her before he explodes? # Down the Strain: Octo, seeking hydration, brings Otto into the sewers. # Time and Fly Wait for No Fan: Spinnie's fan accidentally flys off to the sky, causing some trouble to herself and other things. # Stilt to Spill: Stilton loses his wooden stilts, and tries to find high sticks for replacements. #Genie Weeny Little Problem: Anki comes across a magic lamp that contains Gene, and accidentally loses it in the middle of a busy place! #The Early Bird Catches The Worm: This episode introduces Gizmo's first original character, Early Bird as he attempts to catch the world's largest worm #Maya-pologies: After Maya accidentally breaks one of Stretchy's rare artifacts, she tries to make it up to her by fixing it. #Beak It Up: The Prank Duo "trying" to help Rafie to impress Emmy like what they did with him before. #Soul of the Firefly: After encountering Glow, Torchy gets a extreme fear of firefiles. #Everything's a Soccerball Life: A lab test accident involving Kicks lets everything look like a soccer ball. #Ukelele for Youth: Kappa pranks Wild by telling her that playing ukeleles causes killing, making the red kangaroo scared and believing it to be real. #A Green Christmas: Emmy tries to keep her plants alive in the cold, while Stone tries to prevent a tree from ending up in someone's living room. #Minimum Mime: Mime shrinks by Sniffles' new invention, and he tries to explore the area, despite being tiny. #Dome for the Holidays: Neo ends up inside a snowglobe, and is literally shaken up. #Don't Anger The Beast: TBA #Lit A Fusion: Thanks to Rosia, Comboo gets an idea to form a relationship: forming something out of two tree friends! #Domain Game System: In the Season 104 finale, Glitch begins to rage after she sees Digit playing with another girl. Season 105 # Claw Your Horns In: In the Season 105 premiere, Claws' claws grow sharper after accidentally touching a pencil sharpener. # Long-Paint Planning: Bugsy and Artsy and Painty get in a art war. # Jewelpet: Quartz makes a pet made out of jewels for Jewel. # Merry Crisp-moose: Yum-Yum sets up a treat for Santa, unaware she'll be visited by a cookie-craving moose instead. # All Over The Race: Road-Kill acidentally ends up at a stock car race, making the problem worse and death-causing. # Tiki to Disagree: Tiki meets Lucas and mistakes him for a living tiki which causes he to befriend him. # Look-Alike: Mix tries to imitate his brother, but ends up getting in some troubles. # To Be An Artist: Josh draws paintings at a Art Contest, until he meets someone who her drawings is better than him. # Sleep Like a Chop: Japan ends up in a chicken truck, but what he doesn't know that it leads actually to a fried chicken machine place! # Wild and Cookie: Crackers becomes addicted to cookies after eating them from Sweets the chef rabbit. # Mute by The Foot: Eeno, Akno and Arno all switch disabilities, making people confused of who is the real them. # En-durian the Pain: Things begin to stink when Durian gets a spiky fruit stuck to Rafie's beak. # Beyond Frilled: Pranky figures out a way to prank Frilly by setting up multiple "rules" around him, which he constantly believes are real. # Merry Mutants: Oddity and Squag wish to enjoy the holidays, but Jerky tries to ruin it for them. # The Nightfall Before Christmas: Nightfall aims to retrieve stolen gifts. # Murfy's Law: Nimy helps Murfy enter the museum after Zet sets up a bandage ban. # Put a Sock in It: A little shrew disguises himself as a puppet to hear Dandylyon's secrets. # Can’t Wheel Down: Paws tries to adjust to riding on a wheelchair, meanwhile a few scheming tree friends use that fact to their advantage. # Shave a Red Rag to a Bull: Baldy shaves off Mint Chip's cookie-like hair, which makes the green porcupine try to find a way to get it back. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Gothy's Backstory: In the Season 105 finale, Gothy's backstory is revealed. Character Pop-Ups Season 101 The intros revert back to the seasons 7 - 10 style. Starring: * Katze is sitting on a cloud spinning his halo with no video clip. * Flippy happily rides a jet plane with a clip from the canon episode Flippin' Burgers. * Drako looks into his mirror and sees his dragon self with no video clip. * Pando cooks some sushi with no clip. * Aisya is petting a bunny with a clip from Open Season. * Poachy is loading his gun with a clip from Hunter Season. * Racky waves to the audience with a clip from That's News For Me. * Kibble reads a comic book with a clip from Kick the Bucket. * Splendid flies over the city with a clip from the canon episode Helping Helps. * Ludwig plays a piano with a clip from Frozen Hasteland. * Snowball tries to get warm with a clip from Can't Stop the Heating. * Raylan eats a bag of potato chips with a clip from The Job with a Slob. * Gawle holds a pot of money (since he's rich) while Ghoul shakes hands with a generic tree friend ghost with no clip. * Mother sings a sleep song to a soap cover (which she mistakes for a baby) with a clip from Mother May I. * Yum Yum childishly plays on a swing with no clip. * Maxx draws a bad drawing with a clip from Stay Negative, Daphne. * Sarcasm smokes with a clip from Goggling It Up. * Kumo jumps through the clouds with no clip. * Cuckoo Lander plays paper-scissors with a imaginary friend with a clip from Who-Oops Daisies. * Dr. Quackery brings some medicine to his patient with a clip from This Won't Hurt a Bit. More coming soon! AThumbCut_171110-135815-1.jpg AThumbCut_171110-142220-1-1.jpg AThumbCut_171110-143609-1.jpg Season 102 It reverts back to Season 31-34 popups. Starring: * Cream is fixing Queen's broken hand using hands from abandoned robots. * Paws enters her police car. * Salvia eats and drinks a milkshake-like dessert. * Doe brings donuts to the microwave. * Howl howls at the moon. * Cascade makes a magic spell practice. * Sheepy brings a pile of grass from nowhere and eats it like a sheep. * Emojie takes candy out of her pumpkin. * Lumpy dumbily tries putting a needle in his patient. * Dorobō jumps over a fence with his sack. * Pockets checks her pockets. Season 103 It reverts back to the season 64-66 pop-ups. * Drako: Transforms into his dragon form. * Iclyn: Collects ice crystals. * Spicy: Eats some chili hot peppers and then breathes out fire. * Digit: Plays a video game. * Nester: Searches on his computer. * Yin and Yang: High-five together. * Buck and Chuck: Buck is fishing for salmons while Chuck troubliy chases a butterfly. * Jeni: Throws a snowball. * Snap Team: Flick gallops Snapper. * Gothy: Listens dramatically to emo sad music. * Carota: Gives a carrot slice to a squirrel. * Tussles: Sets on fireworks. * Dandylyon: Talks a sockpuppet to another sockpuppet a joke. * Lexx: Becomes timid to talk. * Rockland: Levitates a giant stone to the air. * Robo Music: Dances to a musicbox. * Hourglass: Casts A Spell * Misaki: Becomes A Samurai * Mori & Moro: Swimming In The Ocean * Ruko: Roller Skating * Alia: Eats Apples * Sakura: Dances To Romantic Music * Abril: Painting A Picture Of Abril * Momo-Chan: Singing & Dancing * Butch: Kisses pictures of her crush Disco Bear. * Blossoms: Collects apples from a tree. * Stitches: TBA * Hops: Skyjumps off a cliff. * Lumpy: Stupidliy fixes a trampoline. * Flaky: Escapes scared from chicks. * Lillie: Spins around a stage. * Paws: Does her homework. * Uncle Jagger: Blows bagpipes. * Aunt Chilly: Relaxes in peace with ice cubes. * Raylan: Searches for clothes in the closet. * Goose: Hikes in the mountain. * Pierre: Spily hides behind a tree. * Pranky: Prankily puts a balloon under a pillow. * Loony: Picks up a bug and eats it. * Squawkie: Mimics annoyingly a nearby vaccum cleaner. * Fungus: Enters a garbage can. * Hissy: Hisses viciously at a bird eating seeds. * Snowball: Eats food in a cave while hibernating. * Kumo: Creates a cloud that takes the form of a bird. * Hexe: Putting potion ingredients into a cauldron. * Hokahoka: Eating a plate of sushi * Daphne: Making a chocolate pie Season 104 It reverts back to the Season 41-43 popups. * Randy rollskates across the road. (Rollerskating Disaster) (NOTE: His debut as Spike is used instead.) * Eli is working at a baggage attendent at a airport. (Pachyderm Your Bags) * Jake and Jet play the Rubik's Cube challenge. (Cube Rooting) * Swindler digs for items in the dumpster. (Sucks to Pay) * Lillie twirls around in a theater. (Ballerina Bonanza) * Capey hears screams and flys out the window for help. (Hero, Horse and Who?) * Humps carries a line following a mini red car with a pile of sand while walking at the desert. (A Camel Ride) * Aurora Dawn: TBA * Skippy and Dippy: TBA * Gnu rides a wildlife jeep on a jungle tour. (The Gnu-bie) * Climber climbs on a cliff in a rope to the top. (Climb Up the Ropes) * Nimy reads a book. (Fruit Looped) * Zee brings his work to his room. (Can't Take the Pressure) (NOTE: One of his starring roles is used rather than his debut, Hunter Hunted.) * Flaky screams with a broken arm. (Shake Your Hips) * Kit and Kat run around in a hotel. (You Gotta be Kitting Me!) * Penny plays at a tennis court. (Tennis the Menace) * Venomousy is fixing a school bus. (Melting Points of the Venomous) * Screwball is hit by a doll while napping in a tree branch and wakes up fast to look around. (Spaz-Matic) * Happy exits her house and goes on a walk. (Smiles Away) * Mime plays on a playground. (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') * Sniffles gets his mouth stuck in a ice cream machine (Ice Cream, You Scream) Season 105-Early Season 106 It reverts back to the canon TV series' and possibly Season 48-50 popups, but with the canon Season 4's style and the typical episode wide screen added. # Claws scratches a mannequin. # Bugsy sprays colors into his forest painting. # Artsy and Painty put a purple lab liquid into a banana which makes it grow. # Quartz mines for diamonds. # Jewel puts dye to a jewel-maker. # Tirek reads a World War 2 book. # Yum Yum childly plays Marco Polo. # Choco Cocky secretly picks up a cake from below. # Road-Kill screams when seeing a car coming towards him. # Lucas wrestles a big table. # Tiki tries understanding a "Do Not Eat Here" sign. Images Season 101 catsheaven.png|All Cats Go to Heaven sumoenchantedevening.png|Sumo Enchanted Evening Toxicwaste.png|Don't Toxic Waste Your Life Number one fanatics.png|Number One Fanatics Quackunderpressure.png|Quack Under Pressure Rapperbear.png|Rapping Ready Diamond.png|Raw Diamonds ChokingTruth.png|Choking Facts GreedyDoesIt.png|Greedy Does It Pandaforaday1.png|A Panda For A Day Yumbusiness.png|Yum of Your Business Lochnessmole.png|The Mole of Loch Ness Season 102 Glazedandconfused2.png|Glazed and Confused Shrunkenpaws.png|The Incredible Shrinking Paws 20170912 155851.jpg|Emojie The Killer FlameOnYou.png|Flame On You howlorbleat.png|To Howl Or To Bleat ShaveDay.png|Shave the Day Purplecuddles.png|Purple Painted-On WhosToFlame.png|Who's To Fame? substitutecreature.png|Substitute Creature Zgb.png|Treasure Blunt Unporcine.png|Un-Porcine Consequences Revengeleopard.png|Revenge For The Girlish Leopard CATastrophic.png|It'll Be Cat-astrophic To Pockets or Not Pockets.png|Tan-Uh-Key Sandachance.png|Can't Sand A Chance Season 103 fireandice.png|Fire and Ice Memslostbase.png|Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base Bucknakedep.png|Buck Naked Nomorebunnybusiness.png|No More Bunny Business Chinaspolarspace.png|China's Polar From Space Paperbagged!.png|PaperBagged hoppyholidays.png|Hop-py Holidays File:HTFFBBTHEATER.png|Ballerina Bonanza chillypaws.png|Chilly Paws stinkstuck.png|Stink, Stank, Stuck InfluENDza.png|Influ-END-za Fruitlooped.png|Fruit Looped Voteandrise.png|Whatever Votes Your Boat Fullflippers.png|Full of Flippers Highpitched1.png|High Pitched Season 104 Hornlesstuskfullswitch.jpg|Hornless and Tuskfull Switches twicenice2.png|Twice the Nice HTFFICISDUMPSTER.png|Ice Cream, Ice Scheme Laserofthemonth.jpg|Laser of the Month camelride.png|A Camel Ride HTFFYGBKMFLAKYSIGN.png|You Gotta be Kitting Me! downthestrain2.png|Down the Strain Dontbooknow1.png|Don't Book Now Hungrygames2.png|The Hungry Games Maya pologies1.png|Maya-pologies greenchristmas.png|A Green Christmas domefortheholidays.png|Dome For the Holidays Genieweeny.png|Genie Weeny Little Problem HTFFMMCHRISTMASTREE.png|Minimum Mime Beakitup1.png|Beak It Up Candywillow.png|Lit A Fusion Season 105 crispmoose.png|Merry Crisp-moose Jewelpet.png|Jewelpet Tikidisagreeded.png|Tiki to Disagree endurianthepain1.png|En-durian the Pain Frillyvspranky.png|Beyond Frilled merrymutants.png|Merry Mutants Putasockinit.png|Put a Sock in It murfyslaw.png|Murfy's Law Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content